At present, ashes of deceased persons may be stored in wall compartments at crematoria. This is a commonly accepted but relatively expensive practice. An alternative offered is to place ashes in a garden at crematoria, with a plaque displaying the name and other details of the deceased person. However, this practice does not allow ashes to be contained in any type of a receptacle. Ashes are placed in a direct manner into the soil of the garden. In many cases, relatives and friends of the deceased person recoil at the idea that ashes will not be contained within the garden in such a way as to preserve the integrity of ashes.
In addition, the plaques themselves are usually mounted on a concrete base. These tend to sustain damage during gardening operations needed to maintain an attractive appearance of the garden. Periodically, the plaques must be moved in order to facilitate gardening operations. The concrete bases often fracture causing the plaques to appear dilapidated. The fractures may also result in difficulties in maintaining the bases in an upright position.
There is also a need for a receptacle to contain ashes of pets or other animals whose remains are desired to be preserved for sentimental reasons. At present, no eminently suitable receptacle exists.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least substantially alleviate some or all of the problems referred to above and to provide a receptacle, for containing ashes at crematoria and the like, which is inexpensive and, which at the same time, is capable of preserving the integrity of ashes when placed in garden soil.